


The Pregnancy Ninja

by bbrown4



Category: Naruto
Genre: Belly Expansion, Breast Inflation, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Large Breast, Magical Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, pregnancy jutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: Kakashi asks Sakura to bring him a scroll from the library that the team can use. She tries to find it, but ends up finding a hidden surprise instead. Little does the village know that this is just the first in a series of incidents.(Warning: rapid pregnancy, breast inflation, teen pregnancy, weight gain.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This met be a mini series surrounding the characters of Naruto. I don’t think that they are going to be written completely in character. But I will try my best, trying something new so let’s see how this goes.

Sakura stood in the library, looking for a certain scroll that Kakashi sensei wanted her to find. As she stood in front of a stack of books and scrolls. She noticed that one of them was a usual color, from the others on the self. 

It wasn’t the normal plan brown, whites, and pale colors, that she was used to seeing it was a bright red. The pink haired girl reached up for the red scroll and picked it up off the self. 

Sakura held the scroll in front of her and opened the flap on one side. Once it was fully opened, she noticed that it was blank and nothing was written on the inside of it. Sakura stared at the red scroll and then she noticed something was wrong. 

The scroll suddenly changed from a red color to a bright blue followed by a greenish light emitting from it. She was blinded by it for a second, but peaking open one pink eye. 

Sakura could only make out one word, that appeared before she was suddenly thrown back. By the force of something into a shelf, which caused her to drop the scroll in the process. The scroll started to smoke as dust rose from it and caught her in the face. 

The pink-haired girl started coughing, from the dust in her face and she watched between coughs. As the scroll sitting on the ground next to her caught on fire.

Consuming it very quickly, it turned to ash leaving no trace left of whatever it was that she had been trying to read. Sakura sat up a bit tucking her knees under herself as she realized that the scroll had been booby-trapped. The young ninja glanced down checking herself for any damage or if she had been hurt in anyway or form.

Seeing that nothing had changed and that she seemed to be fine, she sighed in relief. 

“Phew...at least I’m not injured, but why was a scroll like that in the library?”, Sakura thought as she started to crawl over to the remains of the scroll.

She stopped just before, the pile of ash right before her knees. That was all that remained of it then said, “There was something familiar about that word on the scroll.” 

As she sat there thinking about it, a sudden pain flared up from her abdomen that made her fall to her knees. A burning flare shot outwards and started to feel increasingly intense. 

“ Augh…Wh…what’s going on?!?”, shouted Sakura as she tried to stand up only to feel even more pain that made her fall on her butt. 

The pink haired girl grunted as she hit the ground and her arms wrapped around her abdomen. As she sat there, she began to feel a warmth in her belly, that started to build up. 

Then travel up to her breast, as she sat there and it increased to a force, that forced Sakura to fall onto her back. She grunted in pain and let out a soft whimper, as she started to get a bloated feeling. In her lower belly, the ninja glanced down and couldn’t believe what was happening before her eyes. 

Her belly started to push up against her hands and the sound of rushing liquid flowed through her in response. It gradually filled up growing outwards and beginning to round just the smallest bit into a paunch. 

Distracted by the pain of her belly rounding up into a small baby bump about two months. Her breast beginning to swell up, nipples hardening and poking out seen through her dress. The cups swelling into a B cup and starting to push up the top of her dress cupping her tits. 

The swelling orb could barely be seen beneath her one-piece dress and Sakura’s hands. That were running over the small surface that only seemed to be getting bigger.  
As she swelled more with the babe, that grew into four-  
month clearly starting to push up her one-piece dress.

A bugle could be seen, and the pink-haired girl moaned as the pressure turned into a warmth. That shot out from her core and up into her breast, which seemed to vibrate in place. 

Before a snapping noise could be heard and Sakura’s bra broke apart in the back. Her breast jiggled forward and swelled into a triple D cup pushing the top of her dress up more.

Having her tits, almost hanging out in the open her top could be seen cradling them tightly. Her belly appeared as though it was starting to rise up like a balloon. She was panicking and not sure how long it would last, Sakura unzipped her one-piece outfit.

She tried to get it off, but it was tighter around her boobs. It took some struggle and tucking but she was able to get it off. 

Sakura threw it to the side as she now laid on the floor in her underwear. Through her bra was broken and was only supported by the cups hanging onto her tits. The pink haired ninja prepared herself for the worst, only to discover that the she could hear a sound. 

That was the groaning and running liquid that splashed through her gravid five-month swell. As it expanded the skin widening around her womb, she grew more pregnant her belly. 

Swelling up bigger, round, fuller, Sakura’s sides popped outwards against her will. As she quickly swelled past five and into six months a thumping noise could be heard. As her belly button started to poke out halfway through and she began to rub her increasingly larger abdomen. 

The gravid dome hung heavily on her frame, belly sticking out into the open, her breast rested heavily. On her taut tight gut and her cleavage hung out in plain view almost hanging out of her cups. 

Sakura’s hips were wider, and her thighs were plumper having grown out to support the babe now resting in her womb. The now six-month pregnant pink-haired teen panted. Sweat dripped down her face and her hair clung to her forehead. 

Her green eyes peaked open and she groaned weakly. Sakura blinked once, then twice as her vision cleared, she glanced down and then finding something she didn’t expect. Sakura raised herself to where she was sitting on the floor and looked around blushing, because she was in her underwear, before looking down. 

As she looked past the cups of her red bra. 

Meeting her eyes was a massive set of boobs and her wide fuller belly which was bigger, rounder. With her sides that distended outwards, navel sticking out half way for all to see. 

She looked pregnant, very pregnant, at least in the second trimester, her breast was extremely swollen with milk and resting lazily atop of her expanded taut gut. Her ass was hanging out so wide, that they could be used as a cushion. 

“It must be a ninjutsu,” thought Sakura as she took her finger and poked it only to find that it was real. Not to mention that it had more of a hard feel than a soft flabby feel to it. 

There was no way that she could actually be pregnant, her career kept her to busy and she hadn’t been with anyone ever. Just then the warm feeling suddenly hit Sakura again followed by the pain. But this time the pain turned into more of a pleasure as she moaned in bliss.

Sakura fell on her back again and began to feel the warmth engulf her belly and breasts. She could feel as her bra started to become tight and just glanced down to find her bra actually expanding right before her eyes. 

Her nipples turned hard and started to tickle as they pressed against her bra. From the triple Ds that were growing larger before her eyes. Soon the pleasure was replaced by and another pain as the strap between her cups started digging into her. 

She could barely breath and was digging at the notch. when the bra finally gave way, just ripped in the middle of her growing breasts. 

Her breasts now flopped next to her growing belly finally free. Once again Sakura was knocked flat on her back as the wave of pleasure came again. She reached down to her rapidly growing belly and closed her eyes as she felt the warmth make it bigger and bigger. 

Her thighs followed as they stretched out to the sides trying to keep up with the, rest of her body. Her butt also expanded out easily resembling a bubble butt. 

As it expanded the skin widening around her womb, she grew more pregnant her belly. Swelling up bigger, round, fuller, Sakura’s sides popped outwards once more. As she quickly swelled past six months, into seven she was becoming perfectly round. 

Growing more and more pregnant as her belly continued bulging further out. Her navel distending downwards as her belly, fell forward from the on-coming weight of the baby inside her. 

She then wrapped her arms around her breasts and could feel the warmth in them as well while they grew along with her belly. She let out a pleasurable gasp as the warmth left her, again, on the floor with her broken bra barely covering her large breasts and finding herself covered in sweat. Her breast continued to swell and fill with milk, growing heavier with the rush flowing through her. 

Her eight-month gravid orb hung out proudly for all the world to see. A kick riddled one side of the fuller belly, the navel almost its own ball. 

Growing even more massive, bigger and rounder, fuller with milk they revolted against the bra cups. Pushing up to her face, as they surged through cup size after cup size. Sakura’s tits were poking out from the cups, from the pressure of her massive jugs. 

Her nipples almost stabbed out against the fabric soaking it. As beads of breast milk leaked from her dark areola, starting to stain her bra cup under and over. 

Finally, Sakura’s triple Ds swelled out to G cup tits, and they swung out slapping out on her nine-month baby belly. Sakura’s swelling baby in her belly, finally ended as it filled up a few more inches. Ballooning up to full term pregnancy with a singleton babe and her navel hung out in the open belly button sticking out proudly, her swollen orb. 

Her breasts bigger too, swollen with milk, resting lazily atop of her expanded, taut gut. Her belly, tan, round, and full had grown absolutely huge. With her distended gravid middle, she looked full term, her belly large and rounder. 

Thick, swollen hips, ass and thighs that now matched her maternal full-term form. Legs spread out in the open for the, world to see with the gravid orb resting in the middle. 

Sakura started to sit-up once again, this time with more difficulty. She folded her legs underneath as her belly went too rest, on top of them. Sakura looked down only to find herself looking at her, breast she now had G cup tits. 

That was a large amount of cleavage hanging off of her chest breasts resting on her belly. She had to turn her head to the side to see the rest of her, and what she saw made her gasp.

Resting on her legs was a huge belly and not just any belly but her belly to be exact. Her belly was a gravid swell, the belly button was its own hill now. Sakura who was usually a thin, small athletic built teen was now a full-term pregnant teen. 

Her green eyes were the size of dinner plates and her skin lost most of its color. Sakura’s eyes started to roll up into her head and she started to fall back onto her back in an attempt to faint.

When she felt a sharp pain emit from her girth that made her reach to the spot instantly. It jolted her back into focus and she rubbed that area of her girth.

“W…was that a kick?!?”, thought Sakura as she moved her hand, over the spot before getting another response from her large girth. 

Sakura’s jaw dropped when she realized what the first word to the booby-trapped scroll must have been.  
It must have read PREGNANCY!! 

“OH, CRAP! OH FUCK!”, screamed a pregnant Inner Sakura, “Why, Who, How, would someone plant something like this!!”

As a full-term pregnant Sakura screamed on the outside trying to cover herself in any way she could.


	2. Hinata’s Hot Spring Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata to shy to take a bath in the hot springs at the normal hours waits until late into the night. Once all alone, she takes a bath does someone notice and decides to take advantage of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only had two of these written out, but who knows maybe I will write more. 
> 
> (Warning: rapid pregnancy, breast inflation, teen pregnancy, lactation kink, weight gain, etc.)

Hinata stood outside of the entrance to the hot springs, she was covered in only a thin towel. She walked past the gate towards the soothing water, steam could be seen rising above it. 

Hinata sighed in bliss and reached the edge of the warm water. She was alone it was late into the afternoon and not many people would be at the hot springs. When most would be getting ready for bed or eating a late- night dinner. Even though she was alone, the teen glanced around to double check that she was alone. 

Once she was completely sure, the purple-haired teen unwrapped the towel around herself. She hated that she was still so shy, but there was no way that she could bathe. 

Unless everyone was gone and since she was alone for sure. She placed it on the edge of the pool on the rock and got into the water. As Hinata glanced down she saw her breasts, though decently sized, she still thought they were small and insignificant as she held them. 

Lowering herself slowly, Hinata let the warm water rush over her body. As she sat on a rock while recalling an event that had happened earlier that day.

She had been at the hospital getting some new medicine for her ninja gear and was about to head out. When the main door slammed open, startling her, she had stepped back. Seeing a red faced, panting Sakura who came walking, actually more like waddling in. 

Sakura was wearing her normal clothes, but it was unzipped and Hinata could see why. Because hanging out of her outfit was, what appeared to be her belly.

Sakura’s belly hung out clear over her feet and at least a full foot in front of her. It was round and bulging out clearly, her breast was so big, she almost seemed. To be nothing but boobs and that belly, she watched as Sakura fell to her knees in exhaustion.

She was huffing and puffing from the strain and several gasped rushing towards her enlarged form. She tried to help but was told not to interfere by one of the nurses. 

“What in the world had happened to her?”, Hinata thought as she stretched out in the water and closed her eyes.

Relaxing more into the warm water curling around her body, she was completely unaware of the shadowy figure sitting hidden above her. 

“Ooooh good, a new target!”, The unknown man chuckled as he adjusted his glasses while looking down from the rafter. 

He was completely clothed in black; the only part showing was his eyes which had a large pair of square glasses in front of them. He was covered from head to toe in black and the only thing that stuck out about his glasses. Were that they were a dark red, he giggled to himself as he watched Hinata. 

Sitting in the hot springs and brought his hands together to form a circle in the middle of his lap. He held the shape and moved it around until Hinata sat in the middle of it. 

After making sure that everything was set, he went through a couple hand symbols. Forming the final sigh of a forbidden jutsu that he had created and whispered, “Pregnancy and Growth No Jutsu.”

In the center of the circle of his hands, a ball of chakra formed. It was very small in size and gradually started to increase in size, it changed from the light blue color that it was. 

Changing color into a bright red almost matching the color of the scroll. That Sakura had found, in her search before once it turned red, he released it and watched it slowly travel out of his hands. It moved towards the target, as Hinata laid against the rock with her eyes closed.

She felt so warm and relaxed, that she didn’t even sense the orb of chakra that floated towards her. It sank in the water in front of her, before shooting forward with amazing speed.

It shot into Hinata slamming into her belly and sank into the skin were her womb sat. Hinata screamed in alarm and she bounced back against the rock. She gasped feeling a warmth literally traveling around inside of her. 

She panted pressed back against the rock still and glanced around. 

“What was that!?”, She shouted a red-faced. As she jumped up and looked around the water. 

She couldn’t see anything in it and she glanced up towards the entrance/exit of the hot spring that was empty. The only thing that she could hear was a dog howling in the background. 

But aside from that it, appeared that she was still alone. Gently she examined herself expecting the worse before letting out a sigh.

Everything appeared to be the same, and she couldn’t find anything that was different or wrong thankfully. 

“Phew, nothing seems wrong.”, She whispered in relief and sank back into the warm water just for a quick second. 

As she relaxed for a few more moments, a sudden warmth came from her torso. This warmth was like nothing, she had ever felt before it was like standing in front of a fire. Yet for some reason she didn’t feel hot at all despite the building heat. 

Sweat began to form all over her as the warmth spread, soon covering every inch of her. She could feel her bangs starting to stick to her forehead, and her temperature seemed to go up as well. 

She could feel her heart increasing in speed while she stood up out of the water. Hinata couldn’t feel the cold air at all. She took a step forward before wincing in pain and suddenly dropping back down to her knees. 

She let out several gasps, while wrapping her arms around her stomach. As a pressure started to form around her midriff causing and the pain to intensify.  
Hinata squeezed her eyes shut for a sec before opening them to peak down. 

She wheezed and couldn’t believe what she was seeing on her torso. Her stomach was glowing a bright red, it appeared to be pulsing in and out. 

She was growing, somehow her skin started to stretch as a bump slowly formed on her abdomen. The purple-haired teen could see her skin bulging and she was so entranced with it. 

That she didn’t even realize, her normal sized breasts had also started to turn red. They followed her belly in pulsing in and out, the pain soon hit there as well, making her grunt. As she felt her breasts tighten while they began to swell, inching up, up. 

Hinata cried out in alarm and on shaking legs, she tried desperately to stand once more. Before she fell back but it wasn’t from the pain like last time. 

But it was because she had lost her center of balance and the fact that her center of gravity had changed. She landed on her butt and Hinata could feel the pressure in her chest. Increasing the flesh bulging, outwards her nipples and belly quaked, rumbling came from her flat stomach.

Sitting there, Hinata could feel the pressure in her chest and abdomen increasing more and more. while clenching her hands to the rock behind her and hoping it would stop. 

They both inflated at the same time. Her skin surged outward as it filled with life and the teen grew visibly pregnant. It swelled out as inch, by inch, by inch, hung down and stretched into six months.

The ninja covered in black from head to toe, watched from above as the girl grew visibly more and more pregnant. Her breasts had gone up a couple cup sizes; her belly was swelling and rounding nicely. By his guess, she had to be reaching around the halfway mark by now hopefully to second trimester. 

“Ahhhh!”, Hinata moaned, as her hips, ass and thighs, shot outwards and expanded with weight. 

They puffed out with fat to help give her support for her growing swell. The pressure of her abdomen was intensely growing as she let go of the rock. Falling forward from the added weight on her front and her center of balance. 

Being completely out of whack, Hinata wrapped her arms around her gravid womb. As the seven-month belly continued bulging out, the D cups inflated down more towards her baby. 

Filling belly and grew into triple Ds, nipples inflating as the milk grew to be too much. They shot out covering her gravid orb in breast milk. Her nipples were large and brown in color the milk continued in a steady trail. 

It slid down one side of her swell and Hinata’s navel started to poke out as she reached eight months pregnant. She fell into a fetal position and felt her breasts now pressing against her arms in an attempt to get free. 

“Please make it STOP!!”, she shouted with her eyes closed as tears started to fall out of the corner of her eyes. 

She felt the milk from her breast leak over her arms as her nipples pushed over her arms. Breaking them apart, as they jutted out into a clear G cup Hinata gasped in relief. 

From the pressure no longer on her breast, her bulging belly swelled outwards once more. A thumping noise came from her orb, from her navel popping out completely signaling. Her descent into nine months pregnant, Hinata moaned loudly leaning backwards. 

As her obscene womb, pulsated and quivered gravely launching out, out, out into full-term pregnancy at last. 

“Well it’s done, but she sure filled out nicely.”, the figure thought, as he sadly watched the red glow leave the teen’s skin. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten today. 

Normally he had a hard time, getting to one girl, two was a nice but welcome change. He was excited that, he had gotten that girl earlier with the scroll technique. But he had managed to find a second one and the night was still young. 

But he didn’t want to push his luck with this village. 

“I’d better get out of this village before they realize that the Pregnancy Ninja has struck again.”, He said as he adjusted his glasses and made a hand sign to disappear. 

“The last thing I need is for those missing tracker ninja to find me here.”, and in a puff of smoke he vanished into the night. 

Down below him, where Hinata sat still curled into a ball. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked once, then twice; she felt a bit of relief that the pain had subsided. But her relief was soon replaced by fear as she looked at herself, when she got a good look at herself. 

Her breasts had grown a couple of cup sizes, it was her belly though that made her feel faint. For it was projecting out quite a distance, it took up most of her body. 

It was now her most dominate feature on her body, slowly she stood up, just barely catching herself.  
As she almost lost her balance, standing she rested her hand on one side of the rock. Hinata lost a little bit of color, in her face at the sight of herself. 

She looked like she was pregnant, she had to be at least nine months pregnant, she couldn’t believe just how big she had gotten. She had to make sure and she quickly started making several fast hand signs. 

“The only way I’ll find out if this is real or not is to see with unfooled eyes.” she thought. “Byakugan!” 

As Hinata looked with her byakugan eyes, she uttered a small whimper for inside the belly. That she thought was fake two little infants laid curled up within her womb. 

Twins....it wasn’t fake and it wasn’t just one babe..but two. Hinata uttered another whimper and her eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted falling back into the hot spring.


End file.
